


【天卓】无条件

by IvanGian



Category: RPS, 天卓
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanGian/pseuds/IvanGian
Kudos: 4





	【天卓】无条件

#6k完结  
#骨科慎入

「因世上的至爱 是不计较条件」

01.  
接到家里电话的时候卓定正在上晚自习，母亲焦急的询问混着父亲不知摔了什么的破碎声响直直钻进睡眠不足不甚清醒的脑袋。  
“小卓，小天去找你了吗？”

“没有啊，他怎么了？”  
脾气暴躁的父亲骂了一句什么，母亲轻微啜泣的声音隔着电波，断断续续。

“今天下午他跑出去到现在还没回来，跟我们吵架了…找不到他。小天平时只听你的，你说说他…都高三了怎么就不听话……”

他从逻辑混乱的叙述里找到最重要的信息，高天亮离家出走了。虽然他这个弟弟从小就淡漠的仿佛六亲不和，但成绩优异，也未曾表现过叛逆。卓定挂了电话急匆匆在门禁前跑出校门，一路上边给老师发信息请假边思考他能躲去哪里。

朋友家？印象里高天亮好像没有好到能去过夜的朋友，酒店的话他也没有那么多零花钱。卓定把能想到的地方想了一圈，最终定格在了家附近没落的小公园。

他们还小的时候，那个公园还没有因事故而废弃，卓定很喜欢在湖边的长椅上画画，高天亮就会在旁边的草坪上荡秋千，或是趴在小石桌上安安静静的写作业。他很乖，带着不属于这份年纪的少年老成，从来不哭不闹。

开始的时候其实也不是这样的。母亲拉着他的手和即将被他称为父亲的男人见面时，7岁的高天亮连看都不肯看他一眼。男孩稚嫩的脸上还藏不住憎恨，在小卓定示好的伸出手后直接一把推开。

公园里只有几个破旧的太阳能路灯还发着惨白的光，落在乱长的杂草上透着一股风萧萧兮的味道。没人关爱的柳树初秋季节就败了一地的落叶，踩上去毛骨悚然的沙沙作响。

小孩抱着膝盖蜷缩在长椅上，听到声音才抬头看向他，没什么表情的咕哝了一句。

“你怎么才来啊，我都要冷死了。”

他看起来不像是在赌气，也没有吵架后哭过的痕迹，情绪很稳定的拍了拍衣服就跟着走。卓定有点摸不着头脑，反而不知该怎么安慰了。

“回家？”他试探着开口。

“不回。”高天亮的语气理直气壮，卷着落叶的风从脸侧擦过，登时鬼叫一声窜到卓定旁边。

“不是怕黑吗，半夜三更还往外跑。”

“不是路痴吗，半夜三更还来找我。”

高天亮不甘示弱的回嘴，双手倒是牢牢搂着哥哥的手臂。和他一样高的17岁少年瑟缩的模样着实有些滑稽，只有在这种时候才会显露出一点小孩子脾气。

“书包都不拿，明天不去上学了？”卓定腾出一只手来给家里发信息，叫他们不用担心。高天亮瞥了一眼手机屏幕幽幽的光，微不可闻的哼了声，捏着他的手指委屈的撇了撇嘴，黑暗中对方并看不到，他才又低低的开口。

“明天周末啊，你都多久没回来了…”

听到小孩语气中止不住的抱怨卓定才意识到，自上次回家表示想参加艺考被教训了一顿之后，确实有一个多月的时间没有回去过了。

他的成绩一直不尽如人意，付出的努力和回报远不成正比。中考的教训已经足够惨痛，高天亮可以随随便便考上重点，而他的苦读最终却在考场上发挥失常，父母还偏要送他去私立寄宿学校，高昂的学费除了加深焦虑毫无益处。

卓定清楚自己对枯燥的课业没有天分，技能点和热爱都点在无师自通的绘画上。他从小乖巧听话惯了，如今才生出些许怨怼的情绪，借口学习很忙逃避回到那个令人窒息的家。

02.

17岁的少年还没怎么去过酒店，进了房间以后颇为新奇的四处打量。卓定从浴室出来就看到高天亮手上拿着个超薄迷情小方块作势要撕开，登时脸上红一阵白一阵，三两步冲过去抢走。

“打开要花钱的，别乱动这里的东西。”

他性子本就容易害羞，且和同龄的男生比起来相当晚熟，避孕套拿在手上像个烫手的山芋，心里暗骂这小崽子真能惹事。含含糊糊的抱怨在高天亮听来毫无威慑力，他是从来不忌惮惹卓定生气的，反正撒撒娇说两句软话这个傻乎乎的哥哥就会让着他了。反倒是发梢滑落的水珠顺着白皙颈项没入衣领扰的他心痒痒的。

“同学说可以吹气球，我就想看看嘛…”他双手揽着哥哥倒进纯白柔软的被褥，毛茸茸的发顶蹭在耳边，呼吸间都是沐浴露清香的味道。“不知道要花钱的，哥哥别生气”

“为什么和爸妈吵架？”

卓定被环抱着动弹不得，只能抬手把东西扔到远处的桌子上眼不见心不烦。这种程度的亲密是正常的吗，他想起室友一度以为每天晚上视频的他在谈恋爱。可他又隐秘的乐在其中，享受着愈发微妙的亲近。从退让对方的怨恨，到雷雨交加的夜里抱紧发着抖还要逞强的小小身子。男孩的眼泪浸润肩上的一小片皮肤，温热的令他心尖酸软。

高天亮卷着他一缕湿漉漉的头发玩，埋在颈窝闷声哼哼。“他们让我考清华，我不想去。”

“为什么不想去。”

卓定无意识的声音一顿。是了，以他的成绩自然要去最好的学校，不像自己还要挣扎在一本二本线上。从小被对比惯了，卓定此时竟然有些麻木，连自嘲的心思都无。

高天亮可以如此轻飘飘的说出不想要他一辈子都得不到的东西。酸楚？嫉妒？倒也说不上。只是羡慕吧，天之骄子，想要什么都容易。

“什么为什么啊，北京那么远，干嘛要去。”他像是有什么不满，手上用力扯得头发都痛了。

“难道你也希望我去吗？”

母亲的哭诉仿佛还萦绕在耳边，卓定深吸一口气，压抑着纷乱暗涌的心思低声说出违心的话来。

“当然啊，那可是最好的大学…爸妈都希望…”

“我是问你！”高天亮突然略显粗暴的打断，抬起头来直勾勾的盯着他，眼睛都像是红了一圈。卓定本能的察觉危险，轻咳一声笑了笑想要先转移话题。

“原来小天也会离不开家啊…”

“我怎么会离不开家，我只是……”

高天亮被他回避的态度磨得没脾气，突然就像是泄了气，从他身上爬起来钻进另一个被窝，只留个气鼓鼓的后脑勺。

“反正我不去。”

少年心事潜藏在深海，又轻飘飘的像是天边云，遥遥的捉摸不清。

03.

黑暗里发酵的沉默让空气都凝固的呼吸困难。高天亮空洞的盯着墙面，有点后悔起自己突如其来的赌气。

他本就是借着吵架的由头逼卓定回来，想见面的念头按捺不住，一个月来烧的他发慌。即将面临的抉择关乎飘忽不定的未来，站在人生第一个岔路口，莫名的掌控欲让他认准他们定是要一起的。高天亮抬手揉了把发酸的双眼，转过身想要好好谈谈。

“小天…还在生气吗…?”

卓定的声音先于他打破沉默，小心翼翼的开口。

“对不起…我也是最近有点心烦，才没有回家的…有些事情没有想好”

“我想好了。”高天亮盯着对面被子上鼓起的一小团，夜色里怎样拼命都看不清楚。就和许多个夜里一样，他只有听着卓定的呼吸声才能安稳入睡。

十年前他在刺耳的争吵声中惊醒，黑暗里瑟瑟发抖不敢出去面对面目狰狞的父亲。年幼的高天亮不能理解爸爸妈妈为什么会用最恶毒的语言去中伤对方，更怨恨自己为什么没能敢跑出这扇未关紧的门。只是懦弱的，懦弱的捂住了耳朵。

从此失去了这世上最爱他的人。

他忽然觉得很冷。像是沙漠中行走的旅人，渴望水那样渴望他身上的温度。

“你过来，我就跟你说。”

“你怎么不过来。”

卓定不甘心听他命令式的指使，作为哥哥的尊严地位被挑战。但还是乖乖的下了床，甚至因为动作太快膝盖撞到了床角。

“你是猪吗？”高天亮恨铁不成钢的起身拍亮了灯，咚的一声一听就很痛。

“你别叫。“卓定也觉得有点蠢，捂着发麻的腿一瘸一拐跳到床上，没好气的瞪了他一眼。

“有屁快放。“

两句拌嘴终于打消了那点若有若无的疏离，回到日常相处模式。高天亮掀开浴衣下摆揉上他磕的发青的膝盖，清了清干渴的嗓子开口。

“你上次回来不是说想艺考吗，既然他们不同意，就别想让我考清华。“

卓定抬眼看他，迷茫的眨了眨，没想明白这两者之间有什么联系。高天亮看他迷迷糊糊的模样忍不住拿一只手去揉脸，捏得他吃痛的咧嘴。

“就是说，我拿这个要挟他们，如果想我考清华的话就要让你艺考。但我有一个条件，你得答应才行。”

“和我一起，去北京。”

04.

高天亮还是第一次去卓定的学校，私立高中处处都透着物欲和金钱的味道。他兴致缺缺的跟着转了两圈，直接到校门口等卓定收拾东西。

“手机借我玩会。”

自从上了高三班主任就不再允许带手机，上次课间高天亮玩游戏被抓包直接没收，还提溜他去办公室好一顿说教。不要以为成绩好就飘了，你以为你这副半吊子的样子可以稳上清华北大吗？

逼逼逼逼，烦的要死。考不上又能怎样？我的人生还没廉价到只凭一次高考决定。

卓定的手机和这个人一样死板，除了必备的社交软件就是绘图学习APP，连个游戏都没有，高天亮只能塞上耳机点开网易云。

手指正来回划着歌单列表，却被振动和屏幕上方弹出的消息吸引了注意力。高天亮本没有窥探他人隐私的兴趣的，实在是内容过于敏感令他心生危机。

「卓定弟弟卓定弟弟QAQ」

「竞赛的结果要出来了我好害怕呜呜呜」

「你在哪里呀，要不要一起去图书馆？」

脑海里仿佛有两个小人在打架，挣扎着要不要点开。他按灭了屏幕觉得不应该，也不能辜负卓定对他的信任。屏幕却仿佛和他作对一样再次亮起。

「话说你想考哪里的学校啊」

聊天的内容稀松平常，除了学习就是画画，倒也算不得暧昧。以他哥那个迟钝的脑回路估计根本没看出女生对他的好感早就越过了同学的范畴。可她凭什么，有什么资格，问卓定要去哪儿？

难道你还要不知所谓的跟着吗？

高天亮都没意识到自己在冷笑，手指先于大脑行动，直接删除了那条消息。

05.

接过手机的时候总觉得他有点微妙的冷淡别扭，卓定倒也没太在意。他有个结果更焦急的等待着，以至于心跳都有些失真。

这结果关乎他的选择他的未来，也决定他能给予的答案。

几步一停的公交车坐的人发晕，高天亮靠在椅背上昏昏欲睡。卓定捏着手机一遍一遍刷新消息，胡乱点开不同的软件想要消磨时间，实则什么都没看进。

然而结果并不会因为渴望和焦虑而改变。振动弹出消息框的时候，潮湿的手指差点打滑。

他不敢相信自己的眼睛，一次又一次看向老师发的信息，落选两个字针扎般刺痛眼睛。

这次省级的比赛卓定准备的足够用心，也完全想不到呈上的作品有哪里出了问题。长久以来的努力坚持突然就变得可笑起来，自我怀疑如同在高压下终于沸腾的气泡，咕噜噜的浮出水面，嘈杂又伤人。

是做错了什么吗，以至于被命运不断的嘲弄。自厌的情绪像是潮水没过头顶，扼住咽喉而窒息。

中考的失利都未曾给予他如此剧烈的打击，尽管沮丧，但他清楚那并不是自己擅长的领域。而此时此刻，他不禁怀疑起自己曾一度自信的，骄傲的，被称赞的天赋来。

即便热爱，还要坚持吗？

还是承认自己的庸碌，过了无生趣的一生？

卓定木然的关掉手机，自然也就没有看到老师几分钟后慌慌张张的说发串了几个参赛者的结果。

如果他能在车上睡一觉晚些看到消息，亦或等到老师的电话，也许就不会阴差阳错的一错再错。

06.

高天亮是被一个急刹车晃醒的，下意识的看向旁边，那人却毫无反应的盯着透明玻璃，不知神游至哪个天外。

两个少年各怀心思居然就一路无言的走到了家门口。卓定懂事听话惯了，不想许久未回家还给父母添堵。勉强提起点精神应付过晚饭时间没营养的例行询问，回到房间直接蜷进被窝里开始自闭。

“你怎么了？”

高天亮再迟钝都能察觉到对方的不对劲，更何况他本对于情绪的感知就要敏感些许。出于心虚他还刻意放软了语气，黏糊糊的带着点撒娇的意味。

没有回音，卓定背对着他面向墙壁，几乎要盖过头顶的被子是完全拒绝交流的姿态。像是把自己锁紧了一个看不见的小空间，隔绝一切，也包括他。

就算发现了也不至于这么生气吧……

任高天亮再聪明也想不通半天内发生了什么，他想自己唯一做的称得上错事的大概就是看了他的消息还删了一条。于是他试探着去摸他枕边的手机，人毫无反应，手机也毫无反应，他居然关机了。

众所周知，年轻人除了没电是不会给智能手机关机的。这简直是变相嘲讽似的证明卓定发现了他的小手段。为了确认高天亮还尝试着开了机，果然并非自动关机。

“哥……”

他觉得自己应该率先承认错误，可能卓定是生气于辜负了对他的信任，或是觉得他怎么会品性低劣到窥探隐私。还没等到他组织好语言为自己辩解，含混沙哑的一句话直接撕碎了他的理智。

“昨晚你说的条件，我不能答应。”

叫他高天亮设想好一万种可能，都从来没想过卓定会拒绝。他信心满满理所当然的觉得他们注定就是要一起的。聪明的才智给予他更为丰富的想象力，在偏激的情绪下自然而然滋生出阴暗的猜想来。

“……为什么不能？”

从齿缝中溢出的每一个字都带着质问，捏着他肩膀的手随着沉默不自觉的收紧。卓定空洞的看着高天亮带上些狠戾的表情，也许还有委屈和难过，他读不懂，也不想读懂。

他委屈什么呢，他难过什么呢。难道我要说我不能答应你是因为我根本就考不上吗？我也是骄傲的，有尊严的，而你为什么就一切都那么唾手可得？

他不怨恨，也不想去嫉妒，只是厌恶自己，为什么不能做的更好一点，更优秀一点。

能更有资格站在你身边一点。

肩上的钝痛唤醒被封闭的神识，他忽然极度厌恶起高天亮的触碰，下意识的反抗想要躲开。

他太耀眼了，会被光芒灼伤。

07.

究竟是为何会变成这样一发不可收拾的场面，也许是从卓定躲避他触碰的那一瞬间就被夺了舍。亲吻的错愕下是隐秘泛起的雀跃，青涩的少年从湿濡甜蜜中品尝到鲜血的铁锈味，每一个细胞都兴奋到战栗。

“你唔……”

高天亮在错开呼吸之前就捂住了他即将出口的声音，凑到耳边的低哑嗓音令卓定头皮发麻。

“如果你想让爸妈看看我们在干什么好事的话，就尽管叫。”

事到如今，再逃避都不得不承认，原本纯粹的亲情已经变质到这种肮脏的地步。

做吧，会让人生变得更好吗？至少不会更糟了。如果短暂的痛快能忘却烦恼，那我愿沉醉其中永不醒来。

黑暗里只有衣料摩擦的声响和混乱的喘息交织着奏出美妙乐章，少年人初尝禁果的滋味比自渎要欢愉百倍。每一个纯情的反应，每一份迎合都仿佛在诉说无法言说的扭曲爱意。

只有少年人的情才最浓，因为不计代价，没有对错，无所谓未来，永远是最后一秒。

挨过最初被进入的痛楚过后就是飘上云端的快乐，仿佛可以忘记一切，甚至可以不记得自己是谁。然而眼前熟悉的天花板，枕套，床单，乃至高天亮头发上柑橘味洗发露的味道都在提醒他。

这是隔壁就住着父母的家里，他正在和小他两个月的，同父异母的弟弟做爱。

肉体的交融混着背德的快感，卓定只有紧咬住嘴唇才能止住快要溢出的呻吟。隔壁突然开门的声音随着一记深顶叫他只能无助的揪紧床单，还未尖叫出声就被吞入口中，无声痉挛着射了。

高天亮轻轻舔过他唇间凹凸不平的齿痕，腥甜的血像是催情药叫他越发灼热的失去理智。发着抖瑟缩的身体只会让他更加着迷，脚步声在恐惧之外还隐隐诞生些许期待，如果他们发现了会怎样呢，会被杀掉吗？

一起死亡未必不是一件美妙的事。

双手不知不觉握住纤细修长的脖颈，白天鹅般易碎而美好。卓定意乱情迷的眼中倒映出些许颤抖，是在害怕吗，想什么呢，他怎么会舍得。

高天亮的手掌指尖滑落抚摸过漂亮的锁骨，单薄的肩，柔软的腰肢，最终翻过卓定紧抓着床单的细瘦手指，与他十指相扣。

紧贴的心脏能听到彼此跳动的频率，他们亲密的仿佛天生就该如此。空气里都是情欲和精液的味道。若此时开门，凌乱的床铺交叠的身体腿间的液体无一不证明这里刚发生一场旁若无人的交合，没有狡辩的余地。

是幸运的，脚步声早就走远回了房间。高天亮捉住单手可握的手腕凑至嘴边，在无名指上留下一圈浅浅的牙印。笨拙的留下誓言般沉重的烙印。

卓定也抓过他的手，含住指尖一寸寸吞没至指根。纯情干净的少年是不可能懂得何为勾引的，可画面却比任何情色片都要煽情，叫人按捺不住再次蠢蠢欲动。

08.

不知节制的后果就是累到抬下眼皮都费劲。高天亮平稳的呼吸还湿濡的落在耳边，身上是余热未褪的汗水黏腻。

枕边手机屏幕亮起的低电量提示后知后觉唤醒卓定暂时丢掉的记忆，他机械的输入密码解锁，不断跳出的消息和未接来电提示好像是在诉说他不过是经历了一场浑浑噩噩的梦魇。他不仅没有落选，甚至还是第一名。

欣喜，后悔，解脱，好像什么情绪都没有。他只是搂紧怀里的温度，觉得好像就这样从未醒来也没什么不错。

-fin-


End file.
